Super Saiyan
'''Super Saiyan '''is an Awoken Skill used by Goku, Goku (GT), Gohan (Teen), Gohan (Adult), Goten, Trunks (GT), Trunks (Kid), Nappa, Gotenks, Vegito, Future Trunks, Bardock and Saiyan CaCs. Gogeta (Super Saiyan) and Gohan (Teen) start out visually transformed, but don't actually have the benefits of the transformation. In Game Data *Description: Turn into a Super Saiyan and power up! The more Ki you have the higher the level when you can tranform! (3 max) *Ki Used: 300 *Obtained from: training with Vegeta in Capsule Corporation time rift Properties With 300 Ki you will tranform into Super Saiyan 1, with 400 into Super Saiyan 2 and with 500 into Super Saiyan 3. Each next stage will grant you a stronger bonus, but will also reduce your Ki gain further. Additionally, while you are tranformed into a super saiyan, chargable ki blast skills will teleport you to your enemy on full charge, light attacks will have a short step vanish instead of regular step and fully charged attacks will teleport user a fair distance forward. The tranformation will last until it is disabled by its user, the user is knocked out or the skill is sealed by Remote Serious Bomb. Super Saiyan grants 10% melee/strike damage boost, 5% ki blast damage boost and reduces damage taken from physical attacks by 5%. Super Saiyan 2 grants 15% melee/strike damage boost, 7.5% ki blast damage boost, 10% physical damage reduction and 5% ki blast damage reduction, as well as further reduce ki gain. Super Saiyan 3 grants 20% melee/strike damage boost, 10% ki blast damage boost, 15% physical damage reduction and 10% ki blast damage reduction, but ki gain is reduced almost to zero. Due to a glitch this skill greatly increases stamina regeneration in the air. While Goku, teen Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Future Trunks have custom Super Saiyan hair, for CaCs this skill will only recolor their hair and eyes for Super Saiyan 1 and 2, and give them all the same hairstyle for Super Saiyan 3. Additionally, Super Saiyan 3 changes the user's idle stance, and although this effect should be only cosmetic, it appears to be the reason behind the increased stamina regeneration glitch. Transforming into Super Saiyan 3 will make both Goku and CaCs say "This is Super Saiyan 3" unlike all other super saiyan forms which only have screams. Usage Tips Since Super Saiyan is a primarily melee based skill, it is recommended for Saiyan Strikers. Since the tranformation doesn't drain any resource, it may be tempting to activate as soon as possible and keep it on, but in a situation where you can't use a charge, the ki gain reduction may be too much of a downside, especially if you use a lot of skills. The tranformation is relatively quick, but it is possible to perfect block the shockwave from it and break the user with a charged attack, so to be more safe it is recommended to use it after a grab or a knockback. For PvE it's more viable to stay tranformed all the time by using energy charges, although another option that is also PvP viable is Divinity Unleashed. As long as you can activate the buff of Divinity Unleashed, it can completely mitigate the ki gain debuff from the skill and allow you to earn a lot of ki with regular melee attacks. Cabba's Super Soul, "I'll make you regret that!" is a very viable soul for this tranformation due to it greatly increasing melee damage. Cast Usage To reflect their knowledge of individual forms, most of the time everyone in the roster have special versions of Super Saiyan with limited access to each indiviual form, i.e. Cell Saga presets of Goku have a Super Saiyan that only reaches level 1, but Buu saga presets can go up to 3. Strangely, Future Trunks (Super) despite starting in base can only tranform into Super Saiyan 2, unlike Adult Gohan, who can tranform into both 1 and 2. *Goku: Turtle Hermit Gi (Go) 3 up to Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character) 2 Super Saiyan 1 only, Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character) 3 up to Turtle Hermit Gi (Go) 5, Super Saiyan 1 to 3. *Goku (GT): Super Saiyan 1 to 3. *Gohan (Teen): Super Saiyan 2 only. *Gohan (Adult): Super Saiyan 1 and 2. *Goten: Super Saiyan 1 only. *Trunks (Kid): Super Saiyan 1 only. *Trunks (GT): Super Saiyan 1 only. *Nappa: Super Saiyan 1 only on customize partner. *Gotenks: Super Saiyan 1 and 3 only. *Vegito: Super Saiyan 1 only. *Future Trunks (Super): Super Saiyan 2 only. *Bardock: Super Saiyan 1 to 3 Trivia *Vegito has an unused voice line for using Super Saiyan 2, "Guess I'm Super Vegito 2 now!" Category:Transformations